Knowing You, Knowing Me - KisaIta
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: Kisame often wonders about his partner. Itachi is a very private person. He begins to finally get inside the weasels head and learns a thing or two. KisaIta fluff one shot.


Knowing You, Knowing Me

Does anyone ever really know someone? Sure they may know things like how much a person openly dislikes another person. They may know what a person likes to eat for breakfast or what a person prefers, but does a person actually know what another person is feeling? Do they know what the other person is thinking? Do they know how another person deals with something? Not really.

Take Itachi Uchiha for example. Since the day he and Kisame had become partners, Kisame had spent most of his time trying to figure out what his partner really thought and how he really felt about anything. Itachi was cold. He was distant. He was closed off and he was murderous. He didn't sit around and have little friendly chats with the other members.

He didn't even have friendly little chats with his own partner. He simply did his missions and then came home and went straight to his room. Since they all had separate rooms in Akatsuki that made it even harder to know someone. Itachi seemed to prefer it that way. Kisame on the other hand couldn't stand to be cut off completely.

He would on occasion sit and talk with Sasori or Zetsu. He didn't mind Deidara much either. His main interest was his partner though. Itachi had been here for a little over a year. He was sixteen and he was by far the scariest of the Akatsuki members. His Sharingan kept everyone at bay most of the time.

Kisame on the other hand had become used to Itachi's short temper. He simply let it slide. Itachi was controlling. That much Kisame had learned on their missions. Itachi was always the one to control the missions and he was always the one to do the mission reports. Itachi also had an insatiable sweet tooth. He loved Dango. These were a couple of things that Kisame had learned about Itachi.

What he really wanted to know was, what did Itachi do in his room? What time did Itachi go to bed? How did he sleep? Did Itachi ever read? It was things like this that drove Kisame crazy. He was so curious about his partner's spare time that he couldn't even sleep anymore. He of course would never ask and he was sure Itachi would never tell.

He had seen his partner on missions and he had shared a motel room with the weasel once or twice. Those times hadn't revealed anything to Kisame. They had simply slept in shifts and were up and gone before either could really study the other. Sasori had said that he and Deidara always shared a room and that Deidara snored.

Kisame couldn't help but think that Itachi didn't snore but he would like to know either way. He sighed in frustration. He crawled out of his bed and walked down the hall towards the living room. He made it into the living room in time to see the kitchen light come on. He walked slowly toward the Akatsuki bases kitchen door as stealthily as possible.

Itachi sat at the table with a cup of tea in his hand. He held a photo of Sasuke in his hand and a tear slid down his cheek. He wiped the tear away and placed the photo back into his pocket of his pajama pants. Kisame had never seen Itachi up at this hour. He had never seen Itachi this vulnerable either. He turned to walk away. "Kisame, please stay." Itachi said quietly but firmly.

Kisame stepped through the door and approached the table. He slid into one of the chairs and watched the Uchiha. "I couldn't sleep so I came down for some tea, what is your excuse?" Itachi asked. "I couldn't sleep either so I thought I would get up and find something to do for a bit." Kisame said truthfully.

"Hn." Itachi said with a nod. Itachi stood up and motioned for Kisame to follow him. Kisame was a little bit worried that he had some awful punishment for him for spying on him in the kitchen. Itachi opened his room door and motioned for Kisame to follow. Kisame was really worried now.

Itachi turned on his bedside lamp and the room was illuminated in a soft glow. He sat on the edge of his bed and patted it for Kisame. Kisame swallowed heavily and walked over to the bed. He sat down where Itachi had indicated. He looked around the room shocked to find that it was more cozy than his own.

Itachi had pictures of the Akatsuki on his wall and one of Sasuke on his bedside table. Dream catchers hung on the walls in various places. Kisame wondered if Itachi actually believed in the dream catchers or if he just liked them. He glanced at the floor where Itachi had laid throw rugs about to keep the chill off the floor. Kisame was impressed.

He turned to look at Itachi and noticed two crystal tears running down Itachi's cheeks. He was shocked into jumping up to his feet. "Please don't go, Kisame. I am lonely and I don't want to be alone. I want you to know me. I want to know you." He said softly. Kisame stood as if in a trance looking at the Uchiha. He felt as though this was a dream and he was going to wake up and find it was just a cruel dream and none of it was real.

Itachi stood and walked to Kisame. He took his hand in his and pulled him back to the bed and further onto the mattress. He curled up against the head board with Itachi laying in his lap. He stroked the raven's hair and began asking him questions. Itachi answered and asked questions back. They spent the rest of the night talking about them selves and when they were done they went to their bedrooms and slept.

It was late afternoon and Kisame sat on his bed still wondering if what had occurred was real or not. He couldn't wrap his mind around running into a needy lonely Itachi last night and he was sure he had to have imagined it. A soft knock on his door made him jump. He walked to it and answered it. Itachi brushed passed him and crawled onto his bed. He laid his head on Kisame's pillow and closed his eyes.

Kisame watched with curiosity. He shrugged his shoulders and closed his door. He wasn't sure where this was leading but as long as it was real and he wasn't going to be the brunt of a very bad joke then he was all for it. He laid on the bed next to Itachi and Itachi curled into him as he drifted to sleep. Kisame wrapped his arms around him and held him close.

He couldn't really say how or why this had transpired but he was sure glad that it did. He wanted nothing more than to get to know Itachi as deeply as he could. He wanted Itachi to know him as deeply as he could as well. "After all it would make a better partnership knowing you, knowing me." He whispered to Itachi.


End file.
